Rather Be
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione and Draco face their toughest obstacle.


**Title: **Rather Be  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Draco/Hermione  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1233  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hermione and Draco face their toughest obstacle.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used – Hold, Skip, Basket, Cruel, Turquoise, "I feel like I'm drowning."

**Het Pairing Boot Camp Challenge:** Prompt – Red

**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Four of Hearts – Prompt Used – Write a Dramione fic.

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Draco/Hermione, _Rather Be _by Clean Bandit, Astronomy Tower, Dragon, Arrow, Rose, Computer, Flying, Thorns, Brighter than the sun, Movie theater, Hugs and kisses, Don't Listen

* * *

><p>"Hello, Draco," Hermione murmured as she made it up to the Astronomy Tower, her turquoise dress absolute pristine, no wrinkles in sight. Her curly hair was smooth and she had some light makeup. She did everything she could to look her best.<p>

Draco smiled gently and held out a deep red rose to her. "Don't worry about the thorns. I made sure they were removed."

Hermione took it, holding it with careful fingers. She leaned forward and inhaled the scent. She felt like she was flying; she absolutely loved how roses smelled. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

They stared at each other, and when Draco took her hand, leading her down the stairs, Hermione resisted the urge to skip in her giddiness.

Everyone had been surprised when Draco and Hermione began dating, especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

When Ron had demanded answers, Hermione tried to explain it as Cupid's arrow having gone through her heart, and unfortunately, Ron took that to mean she had been bewitched by "that slimy snake."

Harry wasn't happy with the relationship either, but when Draco began to be polite to Harry and Ron, and Harry saw how happy Hermione was, he accepted it. Hermione's smile had been brighter than the sun that day, and she still held out hope that Ron would come to accept the relationship, too.

Not including their shared intelligence, they were as different as could be. One was Pure-blood who had once believed in blood purity. The other was a Muggle-born who believed in equal rights for everyone, including creatures. Hermione couldn't even convince Draco to go to a Muggle movie theater. Although he was no longer disdainful of all Muggle-borns, going into a Muggle infested place was pushing it.

Hermione had tried explaining the wonders of Muggle technology, such as the computer, but it didn't go over well with the Malfoy heir.

Today was a special day, and Hermione hoped it went over well. She carried a basket as they were going on a picnic by the Black Lake. They were meeting Draco's parents and he was formally introducing her as his girlfriend. She still couldn't believe they were coming for something as pedestrian as a picnic. It seemed beneath them, especially when they were going to eat on the floor.

This came about when a couple of weeks ago, Draco quietly admitted, "I feel like I'm drowning."

Hermione had scooted closer and laid a hand on Draco's arm. "What do you mean?"

"My family knows that I'm seeing you, and they're not happy. I can hear my father's cruel voice, and we haven't actually talked. All we've done is exchange letters."

Hermione looked down at her skirt. She knew Draco's parents weren't just going to like her, not when she had what they considered dirty blood. It felt like a miracle that Draco finally saw pass all of that. "Well, what about we have lunch together? They can get to know the real me and they'll see that I'm not so bad." Despite Hermione's words, she wasn't so sure that would happen.

Draco's smile had been grateful. "They'd love that."

She could tell by his tone that he agreed with her unspoken doubts even though he wouldn't voice them.

And now here they were. The closer they got to the Black Lake, the more fearful she became. She stopped and when Draco realized she was no longer beside him, he too paused and turned around. "Are you okay?"

She didn't want to put her boyfriend on the spot, but she needed to know something. "What happens if they don't accept me, Draco? What happens if they threaten to disinherit you?"

Draco was silent for a moment, but then he took her hand and pulled her into his arms, planting a deep kiss on her pliant lips. When he pulled back, his breath mingled with hers when he said, "I'll choose you. The money would be nice, especially when it came to not having to worry about where I'd work when it would be expected that I follow in my father's footsteps, but you're more important to me. I'd rather be with you than the Malfoy heir, and if my father can't accept it, I'll have to learn how to live without the luxuries I'm used to."

Hermione squeezed her arms around his torso and kissed him, relieved she wouldn't lose him. She hoped his family accepted them, but at least she knew she'd be leaving lunch with her relationship still intact.

When they got to the Black Lake, the Malfoys were already there and sitting in chairs. Hermione shook her head. She should have known.

There was one other chair, obviously meant for Draco. It seemed they expected her to sit on the ground while they were elevated, like the second-rate citizen they considered her to be.

She saw Draco's eyes narrow and knew he realized what they were doing as well.

Draco walked forward, pulling her along. "Hello, mother, father."

"Dragon," Narcissa said in her aristocratic voice. "Hugs and kisses, dear."

Draco complied and nodded stiffly to his father. He sat in the chair and before Hermione could get angry at him, he pulled her onto his lap, making sure she was secure before opening up the basket to see what the house elves had packed for lunch.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy seemed upset by his behavior, but Hermione's heart was warmed. She did her best to win them over with her bright disposition and stupendous intellect, but they were unmoved bit it. If anything, they were even colder to her by the time lunch was finished, and Hermione was utterly discouraged.

Hermione stood up from Draco's lap, took her wand out, and cleaned up the mess that was made.

"Draco." Mr. Malfoy's voice was firm.

Both Draco and Hermione looked at him, waiting for the ultimatum that was sure to come. "When are you going to be done with the foolish dallying with this girl?!"

"Draco's eyes narrowed. "Never. I love her and I'm not letting her go."

"Will you still love her when you no longer have an inheritance?" Mr. Malfoy threatened.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Draco while Hermione closed her eyes. "Yes, she's worth more to me than anything you can give me."

Mr. Malfoy turned around and stalked away with Mrs. Malfoy trailing behind.

"They didn't disinherit you, at least not yet," Hermione said carefully, wondering if Draco was mad.

"They're not going to. If I was going to be disinherited, they would have done it just then."

"Do they accept me then?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Draco's silver eyes met her brown ones. "Unfortunately, no. They won't get rid of me because they don't have another heir to take my place. But they'll going to do everything they can to talk me out of my relationship with you. No matter what they might say to you, don't listen to them. If they can't convince me to leave you, they'll play on your insecurities to get you to leave me."

Hermione nodded. "All that matters is what you and my loyal friends think. I won't let them get to me."

Draco took her hand and Hermione leaned down to pick up the basket, and they made their way back inside. They had a lot of things to deal with, but together, they'd weather the storm.


End file.
